


Real

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Carapace, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chloe Centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miraculous Team, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Chloe was on her way to the hospital to visit Sabrina when the akuma struck. WithoutLadybug, is she ready to reclaim her mantle as Queen Bee? Or will she stay in the shadows now that she knows lives are on the line?





	Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).

> Clearly this was written before the end of season 3.

Chloe was the first to arrive at the scene. She had been on her way to the hospital anyway when the akuma had gone into effect.

The harsh winds blew her hood back and sent her loose hair flying, but she faced them with her lips set in a resolute line.

Sabrina was somewhere in that growing maze. Her best friend.

The basket of sweets she had brought for the family sat overturned behind her. Her visit had taken on a new tone in the last few minutes.

An akuma attack. It had been weeks since Ladybug’s death. 

Some part of her had been praying that killing the heroine would have made Hawkmoth stop his conquest. But it looks like the world was not that kind.

She didn’t know how or why Hawkmoth had done this, but she didn’t care.

She couldn’t lose anyone else. She refused. 

No more running. No more hiding. Not anymore. 

If Hawkmoth was back on the move, she would reclaim her throne and take him down.

Chloe pulled the hair comb from her pocket and stared at the metal. 

Her eyes slid closed as she swallowed back tears. Her hand rose and slid the comb into place. 

Pollen buzzed in her collar. “Are you sure, my queen? Hawkmoth knows who you are. It could be dangerous.”

Chloe’s face softened as she cupped the kwami to her cheek. “Thank you, Pollen, but I have to do my part. Now that Ladybug is gone, Paris is going to need me, for real this time.”

“I think you mean Paris needs us,” Alya corrected with some amusement as she approached under the shadows of the arches.

She and Nino appeared to flank Chloe on either side. 

Alya’s limp pointed to her wounded ankle. It was still wrapped from the last battle, but she had ditched the crutches.

Chloe prayed they were ready for this fight.

Instead, she said, “Careful, Césaire. Just because we’re a team now doesn’t mean I’m going to share the spotlight.”

They all knew her words were empty. Marinette’s death had changed everything. They knew it wasn’t playtime anymore. Everything had consequences.

“Are you ladies ready?” Nino asked. His black eye had faded to a shadow, but the bandage across his broken nose still reminded them of their last endeavor.

Chloe nodded as she tied her hair into her trademark ponytail. “I already lost Ladybug and Adrien. I can’t- I won’t let anything happen to Sabrina.”

“And we can’t let Hawkmoth get away with what he’s done,” Alya growled. Her expression grew as dark as the storm clouds.

“He needs to be punished,” Chloe agreed, cracking her knuckles.

Nino repressed the memory of Marinette’s death. He would be stronger this time. He had to be. 

He refused to let anyone else die. He swallowed the fear that rose like bile in his throat. “For Marinette,” he declared, putting his hand out.

“For Marinette,” they echoed, placing their hands atop his.

“Wayzz!”

“Pollen!”

“Trixx!”

They glanced at each other one last time. “Transform me!”

When the light faded, the trio took off toward the maze, their bright costumes stark against the stormy night. 

Across the plaza, they failed to notice the silhouette of another. 

Mayura stood on the rooftop, her eyes scanning for any sign of the ringmaster of this particular circus. 

The earrings were back in play. She had seen the spotted hero herself. She knew the cat wouldn’t be far behind. 

She just had to get to him first.


End file.
